Mating Display
by StBridget
Summary: Steve admires Bridget's wings. Danny gets jealous. Set after 7.10, Ka Luhi. AU Winged!Danny. McDanno


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Wing!porn, pure and simple.**

"So, do you have wings?" Steve asked Bridget.

Bridget's conference was over, but she wasn't flying home until the next day, so Danny had invited her to Steve's (really his and Steve's now, but he couldn't help thinking of it just as Steve's still) for a BBQ with the team. Let's face it, he wanted to show off his baby sister and his ohana. Why not? He was extraordinarily proud of both.

Bridget looked over at Danny. He nodded. "It's okay, they know."

"Yeah, I do. The whole family does," she said.

"Can we see them?" Kono asked, eagerly.

Bridget glanced at her brother again. Again, he nodded. "It's a private beach. I often come out here if I want to stretch my wings. Good place for a short flight over the ocean, too."

Bridget laughed. "I don't think I'd better do that in broad daylight, but yeah, I'll show you my wings." She rolled her shoulders, and two large wings flared into existence. They were smaller than Danny's, but still impressive. Like Danny's, they had the coloring of a goldfinch, but the yellow was more prominent, and there was less white.

Kono was awed. "Wow, they're beautiful."

"They sure are," Steve said, admiringly. "I like the gold."

"I have gold, too," Danny said. He probably meant it to be light, but it came out as a growl.

"Yeah, but Bridget's have more. Yours only have a little."

"Are you saying you don't like mine?" Danny's tone had a dangerous edge. Steve was either oblivious or ignoring it. Either way, it wasn't smart.

"Nah, yours are nice, too."

"But you like Bridget's better."

Steve finally seemed to get a clue. "I didn't say that," he hedged.

"But you implied it." Danny's wings popped out, spread wide and puffed, rather like an angry cat, the part of Kono that wasn't waiting for an explosion observed. A fairly apt description she thought. Danny turned to her. "Kono likes mine better, don't you?"

Kono held out her hands to indicate she wanted nothing to do with it. "I'm Switzerland here."

Bridget looked nervously between the two men. "I think I'd better put mine away now," she said.

Steve stopped her. "No, don't. I like seeing them. I like seeing yours, too," Steve hastened to add then he caught sight of Danny's murderous expression. "You should both leave them out."

"What do you think, Kono?" Danny asked. "Should Bridget put hers away?" Danny's tone clearly said she'd better agree with him.

Kono wasn't going to get caught in the middle of a testosterone fight. "I think I'd better help Chin with the potato salad," she said, beating a hasty retreat.

"I think that's a good idea," Bridget said, rapidly following, leaving the two men alone, the shorter one glaring at the taller one.

"What's gotten into you, Danny?" Steve demanded. "I was just admiring her wings."

"Yeah, I saw you 'admiring' them," Danny bit out. "You seemed very impressed."

Steve honestly wasn't sure what he'd done. Yeah, Bridget's wings were pretty, but that didn't mean he liked hers better, or Danny's any less. He opened his mouth to try to explain that, but Danny cut him off.

"Save it," he snarled. "There's potato salad calling," he said, stalking off, leaving Steve behind, staring after his boyfriend, bewildered.

Danny and Bridget both kept their wings out during dinner, but it was clear Bridget wasn't happy about it. Hers drooped, tucked in close to her back, especially after one accidentally brushed against Steve. Kono, watching, thought Danny looked like he was about to rip her head off. Instead, he just brought one of his wings to hover over Steve's back, still puffed, a clear statement. After that, Bridget was very careful of her wings.

Danny didn't back down, though. He sat close to Steve, wing not quite draped over the SEAL, but spread out over him in a blatant display of ownership. Steve clenched his jaw at Danny's possessiveness, but didn't say anything. Chin, Lou, and Kono tried to make polite conversation with Bridget, but the whole meal was extremely awkward.

Bridget stood up as soon as the meal was over. "I better get back to my hotel."

"I'll drive you," Chin offered immediately, standing as well.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Danny asked, but it was clear he was just being polite.

"Um, yeah, I think that's best," Bridget said. "I'll call you when I get home tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Danny said, voice slightly softer, but the edge of hostility was still there.

Bridget hesitantly stepped forward and embraced Danny. He was stiff at first, then relaxed and returned the embraced. "It was good seeing you," he said. "Take care, Sis."

Bridget heaved a relieved sigh. "You, too, big bro." She cast a quick glance at Steve. "Nice meeting you. Take care of my brother."

"I will." Steve stepped closer to Danny, and the blond's wing immediately wrapped around him. Okay, so Danny wasn't quite over whatever had gotten into him. Steve made a mental note to find out just what the hell was going on.

Lou and Kono stuck around long enough to help clean up, then also bid goodbye. Danny stood close to Steve the whole time, wings still spread in a possessive display.

Steve rounded on Danny as soon as they were gone. "What the hell was that all about?" Steve demanded.

"You're mine," Danny growled, stepping into Steve's personal space until just millimeters separated them. His wings loomed over them like a dark cloud.

"Is that what this is all about?" Steve asked, incredulous. "You think I'm after your sister? She's married, for Christ's sake!" An observer might think the protectiveness was for Bridget's sake, especially after Danny's hissy fit over Spencer, but Steve knew better. That display wasn't about Bridget, or at least, not about her being married.

"And you're taken." Danny obliterated the last remaining space between them and smashed his lips to Steve's in a bruising kiss. He pulled back. "Remember that."

Now that they were alone, Steve could admit that Danny's possessiveness was highly arousing. He could feel his cock stirring, and he wanted more. He decided to goad Danny and see how far he could push the shorter man before he snapped. Steve placed his hands on Danny's hips and pulled the blond flush against him, feeling Danny's burgeoning hardness meet his own. "Maybe you'd better remind me," he purred, seductively.

Danny rose to the bait. "Oh, I'll show you alright." He launched himself at Steve again, burying one hand in Steve's hair and tugged him closer, roughly. He pried Steve's lips open with his tongue and forced it in, claiming Steve's mouth for his own. "Mine."

Steve loved it. He was fully hard now, erection straining uncomfortably against his pants. Danny shoved a leg between Steve's thigh, and Steve gasped at the pleasurable friction. "Yours," he gasped when Danny pulled back for air.

Danny's mouth wasn't idle. He pressed hard kisses into Steve's jawline, moving down his neck. He was smart enough not to leave bruises—they were professionals, after all—but he paused at the edge of Steve's collar and sucked hard, leaving a dark bruise, half covered by Steve's shirt, half exposed.

Steve moaned in appreciation. "God, Danny, I need you so bad."

Danny kissed Steve again, even harder than before, if that was possible. "Bed," Danny growled.

"Bed," Steve agreed, breathlessly. Danny backed him towards the stairs, never breaking contact, wings still out, brushing against the walls as they moved. It was awkward going up the stairs, but they managed. Danny shoved Steve into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them. The blond pushed the brunet onto the bed, hard, and climbed on top of him, wings spread like a canopy, grinding their hips brutally together.

Steve tugged on Danny's wings, urging Danny down into another brutal kiss. Danny pulled back and rolled off Steve, causing the other man to whimper at the loss.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Danny ordered, suiting actions to words. His wings wavered just a moment, disappearing briefly as he ripped his shirt over his head, then snapped back and reached towards Steve as if they had a mind of their own.

Steve hastened to comply, then reached for the extended wings, pulling Danny back on top of him. Their cocks ground together, and Steve arched into Danny, trying desperately for more friction. Danny pulled back a fraction. "Nuh-uh. I'm in charge here, and you'll do what I say."

Steve fell back against the pillows with a moan. He had never seen Danny like this,. Usually, Steve was in charge, but now it was all Danny, and it was the hottest thing the SEAL had ever seen. Steve thought he'd die if he didn't get Danny inside him. The brunet pulled on his partner's wings, trying to get the friction back.

Danny pulled off Steve entirely, leaving Steve grasping at empty air. "What did I say?" The blond reached for the lube and slicked his fingers. "Spread 'em."

Steve did as he was told, letting his legs fall open invitingly. Danny slid between them and paused, staring. His wings arched forward and swept down Steve's body, causing him to shiver in pleasure. "You look so good like this, all ready and waiting for me."

"Danny, please," Steve begged.

"All in good time." Danny leaned forward for another hard kiss, once more plundering Steve's mouth and stealing his breath. The detective kissed along his lover's jaw, down his neck, and continued on down his chest as he shoved one finger in Steve's ass. Steve gasped at the almost-but-not-quite pain of the move, then was quickly overcome with pleasure as Danny pumped the finger rapidly in and out.

Danny's mouth found Steve's nipple. His tongue swirled around it, then Danny bit down, hard, as he added another finger. Steve yelped. "Let me know if you want me to stop," Danny said.

Danny was not being gentle, but if Steve needed any reassurance that Danny had his best interests at heart, that was it. Steve shook his head vehemently and buried his fingers in Danny's feather. "No, Danny, don't stop."

Danny nodded and wrapped his wings tightly around Steve, holding him in place, just his arms free and entangled in Danny's wings. Steve threw his head back in pleasure, and Danny returned to kissing Steve's neck as a third finger entered Steve. Danny crooked his fingers and found Steve's prostate, and the SEAL cried out. "Now, Danny! I need you now!"

Danny wasted no time. He shoved into Steve and buried himself to the hilt in one thrust. Steve grunted at the intrusion, but any discomfort was rapidly overshadowed by growing pleasure. "Fuck me, Danny! Fuck me hard!"

Danny growled in response and quickened his pace, pounding brutally into Steve. This was no tender lovemaking. This was pure, raw, fucking, primal and animalistic, about claiming and need, not love. Steve let the sensations swallow him, meeting every thrust of Danny's hips with his own, crying out and moaning continuously.

Danny grasped Steve's cock and pumped it roughly in time to his thrusts. Steve's hands dug deeper into Danny's wings, giving as good as he got, and it was Danny's turn to moan. A particularly hard thrust slammed into Steve's prostate, and he came with a loud cry of Danny's name, yanking as hard as he could on Danny's wings.

That threw Danny over the edge as well. He bit down hard on Steve's shoulder as he came, spilling deep into Steve. Steve cried out again at the wonderful pain of the bite. He knew he'd be sporting Danny's teeth marks for a while, and the thought was enough to make him hard again if he'd been able.

Danny collapsed on top of Steve, then rolled to the side. He gathered Steve's limp, sated body in his arms and wrapped his wings more comfortably around them both. "Mine," he growled one last time.

"Yours," Steve agreed, contentedly. He let himself drift off to sleep in the pleasant afterglow of the intense sex they'd shared. His last thought as he drifted off was _I have to make Danny jealous more often._


End file.
